Nerdy Talk
by sunlilian
Summary: Kevin realizes that he has a kink for a nerdy talking Edd, but… isn't that Edd all the time? PWP. Established relationship. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

"In the Standard Model of particle physics, electrons belong to the group of subatomic particles called leptons, which are believed to be fundamental or elementary particles..."

Kevin found himself struggling to concentrate on what his boyfriend was saying. It wasn't that the material was difficult (which it was) or that Eddy had been shooting glares at him from the other side of Edd for the past two hours. No, that wasn't it at all. After two hours of being tutored on other subjects, the three of them had now moved onto science, the subject that Kevin loathed and loved at the same time.

Why? Because every time Edd talked all... science-y Kevin would end up having to deal with a little... problem. When Edd talked about science (his favorite subject), his eyes would get bright, his mouth would turn up into a little grin and his face would turn an attractive pink. The more Edd spoke, the more turned on Kevin got.

He prayed that Eddy would go home soon, and he started staring at the clock on the wall and he groaned internally. This wasn't going to end any time soon. Getting up quickly from his position on the floor, Kevin was glad that he wore baggy cargo shorts today. He quietly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he finally made his way into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned on it, and groaned quietly as he undid his shorts and pulled them and his underwear down just far enough to free his erection. He sighed as the pressure was relieved a little and wrapped a hand around himself and started thinking of Edd talking about science. He thought of the pretty flush on the other's face and he thought of bending the other over his desk, regardless of who else was there.

To his delight, he realized that if he strained his ears enough he could hear Edd's voice faintly as he taught Eddy. He gripped himself tighter and began to stroke himself, letting his thoughts be fueled by the faint voice. He started out slowly, stroking gently at the shaft before he made his way up to the tip, rubbing at the slit. He let a groan slip out and quickly suppressed it by biting down on his fingers. He really didn't need to be caught, especially since Eddy was there.

Soft moans and whimpers echoed quietly throughout the bathroom as Kevin continued stroking himself. He could feel the pressure building up in his groin and he arched up from the bathroom door and was about to cum when the door opened behind him and he fell backwards, the support gone.

Edd stared down at his boyfriend, his eyes wide. This was probably the last thing he expected when he opened the bathroom door. His face was a bright red and he sputtered as embarrassment coursed through his body.

"Uh, hey Edd." Kevin pretended to laugh as he tucked his erection away, pulling his pants up. "Did Eddy go home?" changing the subject was a good idea he thought as he stood up.

"Eddy went hom-" Edd cut himself off to glare at Kevin. "What are you doing?! Do you know how unsanitary that is?!" he choked out, arms flailing. Kevin went and wrapped his arms around the other and pushed him against the hallway wall, effectively stopping the flailing after a while. Edd glared at him even more, lips pursed.

"Well, Kevin?" he asked.

Kevin sputtered a minute before answering. "I could ask you the same thing! Who just opens the bathroom door when they know someone's already in it?! Besides it's obvious what I was doing." he smiled smugly, knowing Edd couldn't see his face.

Edd pouted. "I- you were in here for an extremely long time, I believed that you had gotten into some sort of trouble. I knocked and you did not answer, so tried the door and deduced that it was unlocked so I opened it! You-you cannot do this at somebody else's house! What happened to your social graces! I mean not that you had much in the first place..."

Kevin pressed himself onto the other, forcing him to feel just how hard he was. "Well, you see Eddward," he said huskily, his mouth against the other's ear. "I developed a little problem while we were all studying." He ground his hips down gently, his arms moving to grab the smaller teen's hips. "Can you feel this? Can you feel what you've done to me? I lasted a while, but I do have my limits, Eddward."

He let himself frot against the other, his mouth licking at Edd's ear, and he could feel the other shake under him. "I was so close to cumming, babe," He murmured, biting gently at the other's earlobe. "Just a little longer and I woul- fuck, babe, move your hips like that again."

Edd's mind was hazy as he complied. He hated how easily the other managed to turn him into a puddle, he tried to reply to the other, but all that came out of his mouth was a moan and he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.

Fuck, Kevin thought, he's too fucking cute. Before Edd could react, Kevin had hoisted him over his shoulder and he brought the other to the bedroom, tossing him down on the bed before going to lock the bedroom door, in the unlikely chance that someone would come in. He pulled his shirt off, missing the flush that deepened on Edd's face as he saw the other's body.

Kevin moved towards the prone figure on the bed, climbing over the small boy and he caught the other's lips in a kiss, distracting him as he unbuttoned the shirt Edd was wearing. His tongue swept over the other's lips as he pulled the shirt off, and the teen under him opened his mouth to let the other's tongue in.

He let one hand prop himself up and the other fingers went to worship the other's chest, tracing gentle light tracks with his nails and smirking when the other whimpered under his touch when he ran over one of his nipples. Edd pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and he arched up a little. Kevin grinned and moved to let his lips hover over the others as he continued to tease him.

"You like this?" Kevin murmured huskily as he rubbed the nipple again. "I bet you do. I know how much you like it when I do this, but I know there's something else you like even more." Edd shook slightly in anticipation as Kevin moved down, his mouth licking a trail from the other's jaw down to the nipple Kevin's hand wasn't currently pinching.

"They're so cute," He muttered against the other's chest, "just like you." He caught the nipple gently between his teeth, forcing the other to let out a high keening moan. He switched his attentions to the other nipple, basking in the little noises Edd was making.

He moved up to capture the other's lips again and he groaned when Edd bucked his hips up, pressing against his erection. A hand went down and he started undoing the other's jeans, letting Edd kick the rest off, and Kevin bit his lip at the sight of the nearly naked teen.

"Fuck," he muttered. "you're so fucking hot." He made his way off the bed, kneeling on the floor so that he was face to face with the other's clothed erection. He hooked two fingers under the band of the underwear, pulling it down slowly, letting Edd's erection slooowly pop out. He pulled the underwear completely off and pressed his lips against Edd's thigh in a kiss, and Edd shook again. Kevin was so close.

Kevin pressed a kiss to the tip of the erection in front of him and Edd's moans turned into whining as Kevin hovered over the erection. Kevin smirked as he looked up at Edd, who was covering his face with his hands.

"K-Kevin..." Edd whined, and Kevin wrapped a hand around the erection, smearing the precum at the tip bringing a finger up to taste. Edd spread his fingers to watch the other's actions, his face getting redder by the second.

Kevin bent his head down and wrapped his lips against the length before him, and Edd gasped and threw his head back, trying to buck his hips up to no avail, as Kevin was holding him down. Kevin sucked lightly on the tip and ran his tongue down the side, teasing the other before he took the entire length in his mouth, and Edd let out a long drawn out moan and gasped for air.

Kevin let his teeth gently graze the underside of the other's cock as he worked his way down to the base, pulling another moan out of the other, who was trying to muffle them with his hands.

Kevin pulled off the other with a pop and smirked at how cute the other's reaction was. He reached under the bed knowing exactly where the other stashed his lube (well, he was the one who put it there). Pressing another kiss on the other's thigh, he squirted some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up a little before he started encircling the other's hole, which only made Edd even more embarrassed.

"K-Kevin!" he moaned out, trying to snap his legs closed, but Kevin prevented him from doing so chucking deviously.

"What's wrong Eddward?" He said, a sly smirk on his face. "What do you really want?"

Edd tried to glare at Kevin, but the other pushed a little at his entrance and he whined again, trying to push his hips down. Kevin grinned and gently pushed a finger in the other, and took the other's cock deep in his throat, before he added a second finger, gently scissoring Edd and thrusting his fingers in and out.

Edd was a writhing mess and he was gasping and shuddering as he tried to grind his hips down. Kevin continued his ministrations a while longer, before adding another finger, carefully stretching the other. All of a sudden Edd arched violently off the bed, his toes curling as he let out a high, strangled moan followed by a quick slapping sound as his hands went to cover his mouth.

Kevin blinked a little before repeating his motion, watching the other react the same way and he made a mental note, and slowly pulled his fingers out groaning at Edd whimpered at the loss. He stood up, pulling his shorts and underwear down, stepping out of them and them crawling on top of Edd, kissing him and pulling away.

"You ready babe?" His voice rumbled low as he spoke against the other's mouth. Edd responded by leaning up to kiss Kevin quickly before letting out a breathless "Yes!"

Kevin smiles softly against the other's mouth and he grabbed the lube he used earlier and coated his member with it, hissing when the cool gel touched his member.

He lined himself up with his hole, murmuring things like "relax babe" and "fuck babe". He started pushing into the other, enough to get the tip in and he thrust shallowly, feeling the other tense around him. He kissed Edd almost desperately trying to distract the other as he slowly worked his way into the other until he was buried to the hilt.

Edd panted against Kevin's lips, moving his hips as Kevin thrust slowly in and out of him and with a particularly rough buck of his hips, he urged the other to go just a little faster and Kevin complied.

"Fuck," Kevin groaned. At this rate he wasn't going to last too long (because really he'd had a hard on for like 2 hours at this point). "You feel so fuckin' good Edd. Fuck, don't squeeze like that babe I don't think I'm going to last if you do."

Edd let out a series of whimpers and moans, not really coherent enough to make real words. Well, every so often there was an almost intelligible "there!" or "more!" but other than that nothing.

Kevin could feel his rhythm becoming erratic, he breathed heavily, letting out a steady stream of "babe babe babe" and he reached between the two of them grasping at Edd's erection and started pumping on it, he as so close, he just needed on little thin-

"Kevin!" Edd whined out, and Kevin found himself cumming in the other, groaning. He pumped Edd a few more times and he was cumming too, screaming out the other's name.

After a few minutes of just lying on the other, Kevin pulled out and rolled to lie next to Edd whose eyes were closed and looked content. Kevin got up and ambled naked to the bathroom, finding a small towel and he wet it under warm water, bringing it back to the bedroom. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend and he started cleaning the two of them off.

He prodded gently at Edd's hole, trying the clean out the cum as much as he could before the other could make too much of a fuss about it. When he finished he went back to the bathroom to rinse the towel off, hanging it on the rack labeled "TOWELS" to dry and he made his way back to the bedroom to lie next to Edd, who had curled up and was waiting for Kevin expectantly.

Edd giggled lightly, smiling up at Kevin. "I have you trained so well." the delight in his voice was apparent and Kevin just smiled. He crawled on the bed pulling Edd next to him and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

The two of them lay next to each other on the bed contentedly for a while, Kevin holding onto Edd and Edd gently running his hands through Kevin's hair. After a while, Edd spoke up.

"Kevin," he murmured almost hesitantly. "I believe I may love you." and without missing a beat Kevin tilted his head up and kissed Edd, grinning as he pulled away, his voice teasing.

"I love you too, dork."

* * *

Author's Note: Eeep! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really wanted to try my hand at writing smut, so this was my first real attempt. I tried my hardest to make it as accurate as possible, but I'm not a gay male so uh. But anyway yeah please review!


End file.
